Talk:Mr. Kotowari/@comment-33588871-20171108184352/@comment-6018325-20171115024254
I have been thinking for around a week, and I think I know now why Mr. Kotowari is so obsessed with humanoid figures. Perhaps this is because, during the olden days, the worshippers of Mr. Kotowari offers him offerings or sacrifices that share the commonality of humoid figures? During Chapter 2, Yui finds a torn up article about Mr. Kotowari. It says that: "...If you run into it, ...hands...feet and...neck...give them..." It seems that someone like a journalist did an article about the old religion of Mr. Kotowari and his believers. The journalist was probably trying to say that the believers would offer Mr. Kotowari a humaoid figure as an offering or sacrifice to appease him or please him. Next, Yui found a dead crow and its blood. I guess either a human being likes killing animals or Mr. Kotowari needed to cut someone/something because he hasn't been receiving any offerings/sacrifices to cut up and all that frustration has been building up. Later on, Yui found a bloody note of someone pleading for help because someone/something is chasing them. It said: "...It's coming closer. HELP. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. Someone..." The chased person wrote and dropped this probably because they wanted to leave a note in hopes that someone would find it and come to save them. Someone who started playing this would think it was Mr. Kotowari who was chasing this person and killed them. But that's not the case. This is because the one who wrote this said "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE", the trigger words to call Mr. Kotowari to save you. So, a normal person (a stalker, a kidnapper, a murderer, etc.) is chasing this person. Then, when the chased person wrote "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE", Mr. Kotowari appeared and save the chased person being cutting up whoever was chasing them. So the severed hand belonged to the stalker. As for the blood, either it all belonged to the stalker when they were being killed by Mr. Kotowari, or it started off with the chased person's blood when they were being injured by the stalker and then ended up with the stalker's blood once Mr. Kotowari comes to save the day. Then, later on in Chapter 2, Haru finds a note in the middle of the street. It was written in a hurry and got a stain on one side of the note, making it illegible. However, the back side of the note had something written. It says: "Mr. Kotowari... hands...and feet... a neck... give..." If you have just started playing the game, the player might think that it was written by someone who was being chased by Mr. Kotowari because, not soon later, a bloody hand fell on the bridge before Mr. Kotowari appeared to attack Haru. But, it would make no sense for someone, who is being chased by a Spirit, to learn about Mr. Kotowari's name and obsession of humanoid figures without an explanation. It also doesn't make sense that someone to be writing info about Mr. Kotowari while being chased by a Spirit that is out to kill you. So, the note cannot be written by someone being chased by a Spirit. If that's the case, then the one writing this note must have been either a believer of Mr. Kotowari or someone who got interested in Mr. Kotowari's religion. This person must have been writing this in a normal day and then dropped it by accident. The whole 'written-in-a-hurry' part is just coincidence or by chance.